When percutaneous absorption of a drug is desired, the drug is added to an adhesive base and the like and a patch is foamed. In recent years, a tape agent more superior in the adhesiveness is more often used than cataplasm containing a large amount of water as a constituent component in the patch. As the adhesive base for this tape agent, lipophilic adhesive bases such as rubber-based, acrylic-based, silicone-based and the like are used. Of these, rubber adhesive bases are widely used since they permit easy blending of additive as compared to other adhesive bases (patent documents 1-3).
However, problems in that sufficient releasability of the drug cannot be ensured, skin irritation caused by a tackifier generally added to a percutaneous absorption preparation is developed and the like have also been pointed out for a percutaneous absorption preparation using a rubber adhesive base.
Under the circumstances, the present inventors have found that an adhesive sheet for skin, which shows sufficient adhesiveness and causes low skin irritation can be obtained even without using a tackifier but by using a thermoplastic elastomer and a large amount of liquid paraffin relative to the elastomer, and that a percutaneous absorption preparation having sufficient percutaneous absorbability can be obtained by containing a drug or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof in the adhesive sheet (patent document 4).
However, in some cases, the adhesiveness is somewhat insufficient to cause peeling and lifting of an end part, when perspiration is high, when attaching continues for a long time, when the movement around the attached part is large and the like.